A Kiss from a Wooden Spoon
by xMekachi.Firefly24kk
Summary: Misa-chan cooks up another hurricane and the idiot pervert just has to make her erupt even more. What else do you expect from these two? Just the usual, crazy and unidentified relationship.


"Just shove it in already!" Cerulean eyes gleamed with impatience.

"Shut up, Aoi! And what are you doing here? You're not a member of staff!" Satsuki exclaimed.

The cross-dresser scowled and then seemed to think better of it, turning her expression into a cute pout. Before the manager could reply, they heard another cry of anger.

"Move out of the way, alien! What's wrong with this thing?" Misaki yelled holding the sieve and panicking as the flour in it sprinkled down to the floor in a white cascade.

"Misa-chan. When you put something in a sieve… don't you except it to come out the other side? If you want, I can get you a list of job descriptions for all the kitchen utensils," Takumi Usui answered with a teasing, chibi face as he stood still on one spot trying not to get involved in this mess.

"Shut up, idiot alien! I meant what should I do?" Misaki Ayuzawa shouted, accidentally spilling more flour on her maid uniform. "Ugh!"

Usui nearly facepalmed as his emerald eyes became became half-lidded and his lips formed a straight line. This girl made a hurricane in every kitchen she entered. He finally made a move and grabbed a bowl off the kitchen counter. With an amused expression, he calmly put it underneath the sieve which he then took care of, getting it away from Ayuzawa's dynamite cooking touch.

He turned around to give her a triumphant smirk as her ears boiled, steam coming out. He could almost hear a train pass by.

"Yes, Misa-chan?" he asked her smoothly, "do you need help getting the butter? Or do you think it'll explode as soon as you get near?"

She gave him a full-on ice glare which for the students of Seika High, would have been enough to make them melt into a coffin. In a bad way of course. But as the perverted outerspace alien he is, he wasn't affected at all. In fact, he thought she looked extremely cute.

"SHUT UP AND HELP YOU IDIOTIC PERVERTED ALIEN!" the customers outside froze, spoons and forks midway to their hungry mouths. When it was quiet, they shrugged and continued to eat.

And the only reason there was a sudden silence was because… well because Usui had shoved a chocolate-coated wooden spoon into "Misa-chan's" mouth. He held her wrists so that she couldn't punch him and stood back to look at her properly. The big wooden spoon stretched her lips as she desperately tried to spit it out. Along with that, her eyes were narrowed into her signature dark, demonic glare.

"How cute is Misa-chan, Satsuki-san?" Usui asked, face full of glee as he pinched her cheeks slightly.

The manager answered by erupting into a huge pile of moe flowers. Ahh, what did he expect?

He freed his left hand, leaving the other to hold Misaki's wrists together. One of the advantages of being stronger than the Demon President.

He flashed her a quick grin… which could only mean what was coming next was something she would pummel him for.

He took the wooden spoon out of her mouth, pausing to see if she would react yet. She scowled at him suspiciously, knowing there was more to the act. And he didn't disappoint her.

In the middle of the silence as everyone watched the two closely… his tongue poked out from between his lips. And gave the wooden spoon a lick, taking in the remaining chocolate. Misaki gaped. He winked. She blushed strawberry red. He smirked. But not before leaning into the crook of her neck and muttering two words.

"Indirect kiss."

She finally came back to his senses while he did a mental countdown. 3… 2… 1…

"You perverted outerspace alien! You are such a – beep –" Ahhh, zero. Slaps and punches rained on him while she showed off her colourful vocabulary.

And she was still accusing him of being an 'idiotic pervert' 2 hours later when he walked her home. He, of course was calm and playful – teasing even. While she was boiling red, pointing a series of fingers at him and yelling down the neighbourhood.

And all because she was trying to bake a chocolate cake. Which he still ate, despite the bitter burnt parts and the 'cake crumbs' that turned into dust in his mouth.

"MY Misa-chan," he mumbled and smiled as said girl slammed the door to her house and shouted "ALIEN!" one last time.


End file.
